nariosfcfandomcom-20200213-history
Botellín
Botellín '''is a fictional Colombian city in the ''Narios FC ''universe that provides the central setting for the series. The city is home to Narios FC, who play their matches at El Còrdoba-León Megaplex located uptown in La Plaza del Monterrey. It is a port city, situated along the fictional Uribe Coast on the Gulf of Mexico. The city is divided by a number of districts, or "plazas", and features a moderately sized financial district near its center. Quite unusual, the word "plaza" is used in Botellín to refer to districts; the word used for plazas is "colibríes". La Plaza de la Rosa is the largest plaza in the city. It is found in the southern section, and features the majority of the residential areas of Botellín. Geography '''Layout and Features There are ten total plazas that make up Botellín. # La Plaza del Monterrey - The northernmost plaza in Botellín, it stretches along the Uribe Coast and extends to Parque Monteverde. It features El Viejo Monterrey, a community home to many of Botellín's most wealthy residences. # La Plaza de Sebastian - Directly south of La Plaza del Monterrey, the plaza is a combination of residential and financial, with most of the latter coming in the southwest portion. # La Plaza de San Raul - This plaza juts along the northwestern cape of the city, where the Los Cerros de San Raul take up much of the available coast line. The highest peak in Botellīn, La Colina Dios, sits on the edge of the ridge. # La Plaza de Teresa - Known for its entertainment, as well as featuring an extended portion of Parque Monteverde to the east, this plaza has a number of parks, golf courses, and a nature preserve. # La Plaza de Ricardo - Considered "downtown", the plaza is densely packed with most of the city's skyscrapers, business and media conglomerates. # La Plaza de la Isla - The smallest plaza in the city, it features much of the governing body of Botellín, including a number of embassies and headquarters. La Isla Morada is considered part of the plaza. # La Plaza Oeste - It is in this plaza that the city grows more and more residential, with a number of communities, schools, and one of the largest colleges in Colombia, La Universidad de la Esperanza. # La Plaza Aguazul - Much of this plaza is occupied by El Rio Fantasma, making its coast mostly inaccessible. On the eastern banks of the river are a number of residential communities. # La Plaza de la Rosa - The largest district in Botellín, it is known for its numerous projects, slums, and compacted communities, many of which rise into the hills that extend toward Parque Monteverde. # La Plaza del Rio - The industrial center of the city, it features the Botellín Internation Airport, the city's prison, almost all of the accessible ports, and most of the company factories. Places of Interest Some of the more popular tourist attractions include the Uribe Coast, Parque Monteverde, La Isla Morada, and Los Oteros de Teresa. South of the city features a variety of agricultural villages and farms. Many claim La Plaza del Monterrey to be the focal point of the city. In Narios FC Botellín acts as the main setting for ''Narios FC, ''as it features the headquarters of El Còrdoba León Internacional Corporación as well as the home stadium and housing complex for Narios FC. Both share the same structure, El Còrdoba León Megaplex, built in 2017.